Bedroom games
by grugonk
Summary: This is my very first fan fic. Crappy title I know. And the story is just as crappy. Anyway, read and review. Warning. YAOI. GaiIruKaka.


This is my first fan fic ever and it´s a piece of shit. Anyway enjoy. (Smut, yaoi.)

When Kakashi woke up he found himself lying in a bed. He noticed that he was completely naked, except for his mask, and maybe the bed-sheet that covered his lower body. When he tried to get up he also noticed his wrists where tied to the head-board with thick leather-stripes.

"Good morning sleepy head".

Kakashi looked up and saw a bare-chested Iruka standing near the left edge of the bed. He looked at Kakashi, grinned and licked his lip. Iruka climbed up on the bed and crawled on top of Kakashi. He pulled down Kakashi´s mask and caught his lips in a long, heated, passionate kiss. When he was done Iruka pulled Kakashi´s mask back in place. The thought of Kakashi wearing his mask even while being ravaged appealed to Iruka.

Iruka turned his attention towards Kakashi´s perfect chest and started sucking each of his nipples while gently moving his hands up and down Kakashi´s sides. He purred like a cat when Kakashi writhed and moaned beneath him.

"I…Iruka…please… go l…lower". Iruka looked up at Kakashi. Even underneath the mask Iruka could see that Kakashi started to blush. Iruka nodded and pulled away the bed-sheet that cowered Kakashi´s lower body and positioned himself between the silver haired ninja´s legs.

He grabbed Kakashi´s erection and stared to swirl his tongue around it´s tip. The silver haired ninja´s back arched and he pulled at his restraints. "Ah…Iruka…oh fuck yes". Kakashi´s moans became louder as Iruka started to suck his hardening member.

Iruka pulled the silver haired ninja´s member out of his mouth and Kakashi let out a disappointed whimper. Iruka stared to suck three of his fingers, and when they where coated in saliva he reached for Kakashi´s entrance.

He slowly pushed a finger inside that tender ring of muscle and Kakashi´s back arched even more. Iruka put his free hand on Kakashi´s knee. "Relax". When Kakashi had relaxed he looked at Iruka. "I´m ready". Iruka started to move his finger in and out of Kakashi´s entrance. Kakashi gasped when Iruka added another finger. Again Iruka allowed Kakashi to relax before moving his fingers. He stretched Kakashi´s entrance and pushed deeper trying to find that special spot he knew was in there. Suddenly Kakashi let out a scream of pain and pleasure.

Iruka pulled out his fingers and unzipped his pants. He slipped out of his pants and underwear and threw them on the floor. He then spat in his hand and began coating his neglected member with the liquid. He then tossed Kakashi´s legs over his shoulders and positioned his member so the tip was just barely touching Kakashis entrance. Kakashi started to sweat. Slowly Iruka started to push deeper and deeper into Kakashi when he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder.

"What do you think you are doing with my rival?"

"Uuh…" Iruka slowly turned his head around to see who was behind him. He saw Gai sitting on his knees, naked, with a tube of lube in his hand. "You didn't think I would let you have all the fun for yourself", he said while coating his fingers with lube. Before Iruka could react Gai shoved two of his fingers up his entrance so fast it made him se stars. Iruka moaned while Gai gave him the same treatment he had given Kakashi not long ago. Gai slowly pulled out his fingers and positioned himself so that the tip of his erection was just barley touching Iruka´s entrance. He put his hands on Iruka´s hips, and with just one thrust Gai pushed his entire length inside Iruka.

By this time Kakashi started to get impatient and wiggled to encourage Iruka to start moving. Iruka took the hint and started to ram himself into Kakashi. When he did so Gai started to move as well. Kakashi screamed out of pleasure when Iruka hit his sweet spot again and again. Iruka let out a scream of pleasure as well when Gai pounded into him and hit his sweet spot. Kakashi moved his hips to meet Iruka´s thrusting while Gai kept his thrusting in sync whit Iruka´s.

Kakashi moaned and felt that his release was near. He couldn't hold back any longer and spilled his seed all over his and Iruka´s chests. Iruka followed not long after and collapsed on top of Kakashi after he got his release. Gai grid his teeth. He couldn´t hold back much longer either. He tossed his head backwards and screamed as he got his release deep inside Iruka. He slowly pulled out of Iruka and a laid down on his side next to Kakashi.

Iruka slowly pulled himself out of Kakashi and released him from his bonds before lying down on his side. Gai wrapped an arm around Kakashi and kissed his forehead. Kakashi lovingly caressed Gai´s cheek with the back of his hand. He pulled down his mask and kissed Gai. Iruka pulled the bed-sheet over them and kissed Kakashi on his neck. Kakashi´s hand soon found its way into Iruka´s hair. Soon all three of them fell asleep.

They would worry about tomorrow´s missions in the morning.

(Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto)


End file.
